


Shine A Light On Me

by Maglex



Category: The Boys (TV 2019), The Boys - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Harassment, How Do I Tag, Idk man i wrote this and now I can’t tag, some action ig
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 01:44:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20417837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maglex/pseuds/Maglex
Summary: You would think being a Supe would make your day great no matter what because you have superpowers!Not for Annie January.Until she meets a mysterious woman.Then she thinks her days might not be so rough afterwards.





	Shine A Light On Me

**Author's Note:**

> Alright folks
> 
> I know I still have Your Cousin Is Veronica Lodge?! to continue but I have had an insane amount of writers block when it came to the continuation :/
> 
> Then I saw a scene in The Boys that just gave me a spark of inspiration and here we are!
> 
> This story is definitely not canon to the show and I’ve even mixed up the timeline a bit just to make this story work.
> 
> Just a little recap:  
1\. Annie isn’t a part of The Seven, she and the Boys have their own little supe team where the boys mostly aid Annie
> 
> 2\. Deep did put his dick in Annie’s mouth but as soon as Annie found out he’s not number 2 in the team, she leaves the seven and helps out women who have been abused, harassed, etc 
> 
> 3\. Annie and Hughie were a thing before but ended things due to both of them wanting different things and then Hughie meets Robin
> 
> And yeah, if there’s anything else you guys have questions about don’t be afraid to ask :)
> 
> Enjoy!

It’s been a rough day for Annie January.

It doesn’t exactly help that she’s all alone on a weirdly lonesome night in New York City, which Annie doesn’t question too much because it is 2 am.

Few cars and taxis drive past her as she walks towards her apartment/lair. She doesn’t consider it a lair, Hughie and the Boys do.

But her being alone isn’t what made her day rough, no, what made it rough was her having to team up with that asshole, Deep, and having 5 casualties, 2 adults and 3 children.

(She hated the feeling of failure she got when the police would notify her of the deceased.

The pang in her heart fueled her wanting to keep saving people.

And the pain always followed her.)

She swaddles herself with her cape as she feels the crisp night air flow against her when she hears a booming voice.

“YO, STARLIGHT!”

Her head turns and quickly spots a group of three men coddled around a large pickup truck across the street.

A second man speaks up.

“YEAH YO, STAR WHORE!”

He did not just-

The phrase is followed by boisterous laughter and a string of high fives, then the third man hands his buddy, asshole number one, his drink and cups his mouth to let out-

“SHOW US YOUR TITS!”

A lamppost light shatters.

Annie has a similar feeling inside of her.

Her jaw clenches and she stands still with shock, she plans what she could do to the men.

Without killing them, of course.

She could just teach them a lesson that she and no other woman is going to allow themselves to be talked down that way, there’s no camera to record these men’s asses getting beaten to a considerable pulp and no Hughie to hold her shoulder and shake his head to signal the fight won’t be worth it.

But it would be, just to show these- these dicks that she won’t just stand around and be harassed. More lampposts around the area dim and crack as Annie closes her eyes to harness their energy.

Two eyes open, irises glowing white when Annie sees a figure run towards the confused men.

THWACK!

“AND DONT YOU EVER TALK TO STARLIGHT OR ANY OTHER WOMAN LIKE THAT AGAIN!”

A unknown woman, presumably the one who just punched asshole number one, moved swiftly, landing kicks and punches on the other men until one of them grabbed her from behind, locking her arms allowing the other to land gruesome punches towards her body.

Annie’s white irises turn back to her normal brown as she gains mobility, quickly she flicks her wrist to asshole number 2 and sends him crashing to the shiny pickup.

Asshole number 3 switches his attention from the unknown woman to Starlight, anger within his eyes.

“I just got this truck two days ago!”

Starlight raises her bright palms towards him.

“Should’ve thought about that before you asked to see my tits,” She growled.

A roar then a quick flash of light and the man is knocked to the ground.

She quickly searched the back of the pickup and found enough rope to bind all of the men. once bound together, Annie scrambled to the injured stranger.

“Ow.” The woman hissed, Annie did her best to sit her straight without causing more damage.

“Can you stand?” Annie questions.

The brunette nodded numbly and Annie spots the quickly bruising marks on the stranger’s tan skin.

“You’re gonna have quite the shiner.” Annie states.

The woman chuckles painfully, “you should see the other guy.”

Annie raises a brow, “taking all the credit, huh?”

“How else am I going to impress the almighty Starlight?”

“I was impressed as soon as I saw you stand up to those guys. What’s your name?”

The brunette reaches out her unharmed hand, “Alex. Alex Peñaloza.”

Annie gives it a light shake, “Well, Alex, I’d like to make sure your injuries aren’t gonna kill you in the matter of seconds so how’s about I take you to a hospital?”

“Let me think it through, a super hot supe gets to take me a hospital after I defended her honor- yes.”

Annie blushes lightly and puts Alex’s left arm over her shoulder, “clearly, you’re concussed.

“you saying I didn’t defend your honor?”

“No-I mean yes!”

Alex smirks, “and now you’re admitting you’re super hot, I called it.”

Annie’s blushing again, mentally berating herself for getting so easily heated, with someone she just saved nonetheless. Totally unprofessional for her to think Alex is also extremely attractive and she sure had some moves back there, she could feel the muscle in her arm-

Nope. No. Not thinking about that.

Alex’s smirk hasn’t faded while Annie is still fighting her own brain.

“I-I’m gonna get us a ride to the hospital,” and she calls Hughie.

★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★

They arrive to the nearest hospital in 20 minutes. Annie exits the car from her side and quickly opens Alex’s door.

“Such chivalry,” Alex jokes as she leans against the car.

“Hush,” Annie closes the door and walks to the passenger window, “Thanks again, Hughie, I owe you one.”

He waves a nonchalant hand at her, “Don’t worry about it, just make sure she’s safe.”

“Alright. Bye, Hugh.”

“Later, Star.”

He drives off and Annie wraps the taller woman’s arm around her shoulders again, “you know, I could just carry you inside.”

Alex’s tired eyes brighten, “no fucking way.”

“Yep.” Annie says, popping the ‘p’.

The automatic doors open for the women, “maybe some other time when I don’t feel like I’m dying.”

The smaller woman gently lowers Alex onto a wheelchair, “you want there to be another time?”

“I mean, yeah, it’s not everyday I get to punch some dickwad to help out a beautiful woman.”

Annie hides her blush and pushes the wheelchair to the front desk, “Don’t die and we’ll see.”

  
☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆

Alex woke from her heavy slumber seven hours later, she didn’t open her eyes to see a civilian dressed Annie.

“Ugh, I had the weirdest dream,” she spoke, thinking she spoke to no one in her apartment, “I dreamt I saw some guys catcalling Starlight so her and me started fighting them to teach them a lesson and after we won, she and I kissed.”

Annie smiles at the brunette’s slightly slurred storytelling.

“I don’t remember us kissing,” Annie states.

Alex’s eye shoot open as she lifts her head to see a highly amused blonde who she feels like she’s seen before but can’t recall who she is.

She eyes her up and down, “who are you?” She attempts to lift herself to a sitting position but feels her arms give up as soon as she puts her arms to her sides.

The blonde is at her side immediately, hands at her arms, “easy there, tiger, you got quite the beating last night,” her amused smile turned into a warm one, “I’m Annie January.”

She looks at her surroundings learning she’s in a hospital but not quite remembering how she got there in the first place, “How did I get here?”

Annie sighed deeply, “Well, you fighting those guys alongside Starlight wasn’t a dream, the kissing part was though. You had a small concussion, some nasty bruises but luckily no broken bones.”

“O-kay, still don’t really know who you are.”

Annie rose her brows at Alex.

Alex rose hers in return.

“You don’t see the resemblance?”

Alex shook her head, resemblance to who?

Annie laughed lightly. Maybe it was her hair, she did have it tied into a ponytail or maybe Alex is still groggy from her sleep. Wouldn’t hurt to try the hair solution.

Sure, she has a secret identity but there’s something about Alex that she just seems to wholeheartedly trust, the taller woman aiding her the previous night certainly helps as well.

Slowly, Annie realized her short hair from its hold letting her blonde locks free.

Alex’s eyes widened.

Annie looked relieved.

“Yeah, I have no clue who you are.”

Grogginess it is then.

Annie grabbed Alex’s hands into her own, the sensation of having them together feeling oddly natural.

“Alex, I’m Starlight.”

It clicked. Annie turned her brown eyes into the bright white of her alter ego just to be safe.

“Holy shit, you’re Starlight.”

“Yep.”

“How did I not see it?”

“Honestly, I have no clue, I don’t wear a mask and it’s not like I’m wearing glasses, the only difference was that I had my hair up-“

“Why are you here right now?”

Annie shrugged, “I don’t know, I guess you had me worried. Plus, I did sort of promise a very-out-of-it you that I’d carry you if you didn’t die.”

Alex bit her lip, “Lucky me.”

Annie stared at the bitten lip until Alex’s doctor came in, effectively ruining the moment, and told the women that the taller woman was in no danger and could be checked out. She left the room once the news was given, leaving the two women alone again.

“I-if,” Annie cleared her throat, “if you want I can take you home.”

“I didn’t know you could fly.”

“I can’t but I can hail a taxi just as good.”

Alex chuckled.

“Alright, take me home, Starlight.”

Annie felt an odd thrill when Alex said her Supe name.

But she won’t think too much of it.

  
★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★

She should’ve thought about it, maybe even think it over more than necessary.

Certainly would’ve helped her see that Alex is into her.

Like, _really_ into her.

So much so that now they’re making out on Alex’s couch.

Very heatedly, might I add.

Until Annie touches a sore spot on Alex’s rib that leaves her hissing against her lips. Quickly, Annie puts both of them in a seated position allowing her to lean her head back and gaze at Alex’s facial features.

“You okay?” Annie asked softly.

Alex coughed lightly, “yeah, I’m fine.”

She leans her head back as well, hazel eyes gazing back into brown ones. They stared at each other, nothing but the sound of some slow pop song Annie hadn’t heard before playing in the background.

She hasn’t felt this comfortable with a person in a really long time. Yeah, she had a small thing with Hughie but he didn’t think he was good enough for her, thought she deserved better than him. Then he met Robin, she helped him more than Annie ever did. And she was glad.

Glad that Hughie was no longer with her so he wouldn’t be in danger of the criminals who sought after her.

Glad she would never have to see him be hurt by some psycho who wanted revenge from her.

Glad she didn’t have him as a weakness.

Alex noticed how Annie was no longer looking into her eyes, how her gaze seemed lost and her smile had faded.

She cupped the blonde’s hand, “hey, what’s wrong?”

“I think we should take things slow.”

“Kay Jewelers aren’t gonna be happy when they see me returning the ring.” Alex quipped.

Annie didn’t laugh or smile, irking the brunette, “Annie,” she shifts so Annie could look her directly in the eye, “what’s wrong?”

“I like you. A lot. Maybe a little too much for someone that I just met.”

“I’m flattered.”

“But I’m a superhero. A legitimate, super abled woman. I save people everyday, or at least I try to.” The blonde lowers her head.

Two fingers under Annie’s chin slowly lift her head. Gleaming brown eyes shutting to let tears roll down her cheeks, wiped down by Alex’s thumb “is this about the people from yesterday?”

Annie releases a shaky breath, “y-yeah.”

Alex’s opens her arms to the blonde who gives in without a fight, both women holding onto each other fiercely.

“Not to sound insensitive but what does that have to do with me?”

“I just don’t want to have someone that I’ll worry someday some lunatic is gonna crash our date, lock you in a cell I can’t find and torture you for fun just to spite me. I’m invulnerable to bullets and I can lift a fucking car but I can still take emotional damage.”

“You wanna date me?”

Annie let out a watery chuckle against her chest, “Is that all you got out of that?”

“Mm, perhaps.”

Finally, Annie gave a genuine laugh making the brunette smile.

Alex then prompts for the other woman to give space between them but still holds onto her hands, “I know I took a sick beating last night but I can take care of myself. I-I can’t explain how I’ve only known you for less than a day and being with you feels perfectly... perfect but I do want this to be something. We can go at whatever pace you want if you want this too.”

“I do. Want this to be a thing I mean.” Annie rambled.

“How about this upcoming Friday? 7 pm?”

“I know a great bowling alley.”

“You don’t just want to show off, do you?”

The blonde mock gasps, “I would _never_.”

They giggle as they lean back into each other for a kiss.

Annie had a rough day but this woman just might make the rest feel great.

**Author's Note:**

> And that’s that!
> 
> Thanks for reading and please let me know what you think :)


End file.
